


Impressions and Heroes

by supercanaries



Series: Joystick & Glitter [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Daddy!Kurtbastian, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian's son has a little whim. Every parent has to say no to getting a puppy sooner or later, but there's a softer way to solve things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions and Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I asked on twitter to tweet me a ship so that I would write and post a drabble about it and Tisa asked for Kurtbastian. Hope it's not too bad, since I wrote it time ago and I've just translated it to English now. ((I'm cheating I know ha!)) Anyway, I'm collecting the daddy!Kurtbastian or Kurtbastian + kids fics together if I manage to find out how that is done, since I have more on my laptop. Thank you for reading anyway xoxo
> 
> ps. reminder that English is not my first language and it's almost 1 am here, so please be patient with my mistakes.

“Papa! Papa!” Phil’s voice resounds around the apartment as the baby boy runs through the house until he manages to jump on Sebastian’s crotch. Sebastian was half-asleep on the couch, so he startles when he finds a little light brown-haired angel screaming on his lap. “Papa, I want a puppy!”

Kurt turns a little from where he was doing the dishes after this Sunday lunch, with his eyebrows arched. Well, he’s always known this day would have come. Every parent has to say no to a puppy sooner or later.

“Of course, little one.” Sebastian murmurs yawning and surrounding his child’s body with his arms, to make him sit more comfortably on his legs. “What kind of puppy?”

Kurt immediately rolls his eyes, because of course, everything is just a game to his husband and he never worries about the consequences. He puts the last plate on the sink, since he still has to clean it, and he walks towards them, putting his hands on the back of the couch.

Sebastian lifts his head, the back of it pressed into the couch and he smiles, looking at Kurt upside down.

“Oh, my wonderful prissy husband.” He whispers and Kurt calms down just for a brief moment to stare at how adoringly Sebastian is looking at him.

He gazes down and presses a soft kiss on his forehead, but Phil is already laughing.

“Hey, hold on.” Sebastian lifts his arm to block Kurt, placing a hand behind his neck, through his short hair, holding him close to his face while the other arm is keeping Phil tight against his body so that he doesn’t fall back. “Why is my son laughing at this?”

Kurt chuckles then and he kisses Sebastian’s nose now.

“Daddy always says you’re like a puppy when you wake up!” Phil is laughing on his lap and Sebastian looks mad for a moment, almost hitting Kurt’s head with his own when he lifts it and pushes his hand off of Kurt’s neck to look at Phil instead.

“Daddy is such a liar.” He says immediately. “He’s just jealous that I’m not a hysterical bit-elf all day.”

“What does hystletic-cal mean?” Phil asks, tilting his head on the side and looking at Bas, his eyes shining with curiosity. 

“It means yelling all the time with no actual reason to, just like daddy does.” Sebastian smirks and Kurt pulls the hair behind his neck, making him groan in pain. At least they’re not talking about the puppy anymore.

“Oh.” Phil thinks about it for a moment, that he lifts his hands around his chest and starts shaking them. “Like when Daddy does this and yells all those things to you? The things I don’t understand?” He asks and Sebastian laughs immediately, while Kurt wrinkles his nose. 

“It’s French, and someday, you’ll understand it too.” He tries to fight, but Sebastian is laughing too loudly to be ignored.

“I can’t believe this; he was imitating you!” He says while Phil looks happy that he made his dad laugh. “He is imitating the way you shake your hands!”

“He isn’t imit-”

“You do this thing, Daddy!” The kid says and he starts shaking his hands and pointing his finger to Sebastian, making him sink in the sofa for how much he’s laughing.

“You’re so good at impressions. You have a future ahead of you!” He is still laughing, and Kurt sighs.

“And what does your papa do instead?” He wrinkles his lips and pouts at his kid.

“He does a thing!” Phil says happily and Sebastian stops laughing in the blink of an eye.

“No, I don’t. There’s nothing hilarious about the things I do.” He tries to sound rebuking but he’s not surely doing a great job considering that Phil is still giggling. “And it would never be as funny as daddy squeaking and swaying his hands in the air anyway.”

Kurt knows that if Phil wouldn’t be here, Sebastian would probably add something like “as the girl he is”.

“You do! Daddy is right, papa! When you wake up, you’re different.” The kid laughs with his hand clumsily covering his mouth.

“Aw, show papa how cute he is when he wakes up,” Kurt whispers sarcastically, aware that his little boy is going to put on a show.

“Yayy, when he wakes up, papa is like this!” Phil pouts his lips angrily and lifts his chin, crossing his arms to his chest. “After his nap, papa is like this!” He explains and shows them big light eyes, looking at Sebastian as if he was a puppy looking for food and straddling on his owner’s leg during dinner time.

“That’s not true.” Sebastian sighs. “I’m not-”

“That adorable?” Kurt leans in and wraps his arms around Phil. “I have to agree. Phil is so much prettier than you. Aren’t you, little boy?” He laughs while Phil spreads his arms to throw himself into his daddy’s own. 

Kurt lifts his up, making him pass over Sebastian’s head and holding him in his arms to kiss his cheeks while Phil laughs and blushes. Kurt leans in just a little more to nuzzle at the tip of his son’s nose.

“Papa is adowable too.” Phil complains, resting his forehead against Kurt’s as he keeps on playing with their noses.

“Adorable, pumpkin.” Kurt corrects, his arms tight around his son’s back. “And yes, he’s so adorable, just shhh, don’t tell him about that. Papa is our hero and he is so strong, he doesn’t want to know how adorable he is, right?”

“No, he doesn’t!” Phil hums happily. “Papa loves it when other people are afraid of him!”

“Yes, so that he can be our hero and save us from the bad guys!” Kurt smiles and kisses the tip of Phil’s nose, slowly swinging him around the room. “We don’t want them to see his weaknesses, do we?” 

“No, no.”

“What are you two confabbing?” Sebastian asks from the couch, raising up just a little to look over his own shoulder.

Kurt winks at Phil who laughs and then turns to Sebastian, their son still held in his arms.

“Nothing, papa.” Phil says innocently, but he can’t keep a laugh and then Sebastian leans his arms on the back of the couch and his chin on them, looking at both.

“You little traitors, are you stabbing me behind my back?” He tightens his eyelids.

“Papa!” Phil scolds him, suddenly angry and Sebastian frowns in confusion.

“Did I do something bad, my little king of impressions?” He asks and Kurt is looking at their kid too, waiting for an explanation for the sudden change of mood.

“Don’t do mean faces. Daddy and I need a hero!” He complains, pouting upset and Sebastian beams at him. 

“Oh no, my little prince.” He rests his temple on his own arm. “So daddy thinks I’m a hero …”

“A big big hero” Phil says as he kisses his daddy’s cheek. “The biggest hero, even bigger than uncle Sammy!”

“Oh my little boy loves me so much,” Sebastian looks at him with dreamy eyes but then shakes his head when he remembers that it is the exact reason why they had made fun of him. It takes one look into Kurt’s eyes to understand what the actual reason behind this whole hero thing is. He smiles spontaneously then, while Phil fights to get out of Kurt’s arms. Kurt just puts him down and stares as Phil runs around the couch and tugs at Sebastian’s legs to get his attention.

Sebastian grins once more at Kurt, fondly, and then he turns to his baby.

“Papa, papa!” Phil squeaks, trying to climb on his lap again. “Now you know that I love you. Can I get a puppy?”

Kurt laughs and shakes his head, turning to the kitchen and grabbing the last plate to wash. A day with his little boy and his annoying meerkat-husband is waiting for him.

“Oh but you have a puppy already,” Sebastian points at himself and lifts his eyebrows, “Who’s that?”

“’s my papa!” Phil jumps on him, wrapping his arms around his dad’s neck and nestling into his warm hug.


End file.
